Absolutely Heroes
by Pinkypink342
Summary: Hilbert never won against Team Plasma, and Team Plasma took over Unova. Two years later, an idea from Cheren gets Hilbert to start over again, except that this time, a talking Absol decides to join Hilbert. Starting from Aspertia City, Hilbert and his new friend, Nate, try to overthrow Ghetsis from his position of Champion. Will they suceed? Rating subject to change.
1. Homework and a new friend

**Absolutely Heroes**

**Chapter 1: Homework and a new friend**

**"The language of friendship is not words but meanings."- Henry David Thoreau**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything recognisable.**

* * *

A cool breeze blew through the air. Unfezant swooped like a fighter plane in a death plunge. Leavanny sat on rocks, sewing leaves together for Sewaddle. Blitzle raced along the grass, trying to see who was the fastest. Purrloin crept stealthily towards Patrat; trying to steal their apples. All of these Pokémon were unaware that the world has been taken over by Team Plasma.

Hilbert Black, a sixteen year old Pokémon trainer, sat on the grass, admiring this wonderful view.

"Hilbert, aren't you supposed to do your homework?" asked Cheren, placing a stack of papers beside Hilbert. All of these papers had the words 'Plasma School' on them.

"Write an essay on why Team Plasma rocks? No way, I don't even like these guys!" cried Hilbert, averting his gaze from a Lillipup and turning to face Cheren.

"You have to, or else they will execute you," said Cheren patronizingly.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I'll do your essay for you."

"Really?"

"No, just kidding; they'll recognise my handwriting right away." Hilbert sulked.

"Oh, don't tell me you are going to sit on that patch of grass all day, and sulk!" exclaimed Cheren.

"Not sulking, just unhappy," said Hilbert.

"Alright then, so you are going to sit on that patch of grass all day and feel unhappy, right?"

"Right."

"So, I'll assume that your butt is glued to the grass and that's why you're unhappy, right?"

"No!"

"So tell me why you are unhappy."

Hilbert thought hard for a minute.

"You aren't helping me complete my essay. And, it's this place- it wouldn't be this paradise forever; Team Plasma will capture all the Pokémon soon, and then, that's it! No more paradise forever; just an ordinary forest!"

Cheren surveyed the area for a while and said, "You know, this place _is_ beautiful."

Hilbert brightened up at these words. "Thanks, this is where I come to illegally train my Pokémon."

"You sure seem enthusiastic at overthrowing Ghetsis," remarked Cheren.

"Why shouldn't I? That freak used an innocent child for his evil plans, told everyone that Pokémon were meant to be liberated, and now, he rules Unova ruthlessly. He even locked N inside a dungeon! And this is all my fault! I should have defeated him two years ago!" ranted Hilbert.

Cheren felt sorry for Hilbert. Cheren wasn't the Hero of Ideals; Hilbert was. Cheren wasn't the one who battled Ghetsis and lost miserably; Hilbert was.

Cheren recalled the events that happened two years ago, while Hilbert ranted on about how much he hated the villainous team.

_Two years ago:_

_"Hydregion, finish off that Emboar with Surf!" shouted Ghetsis. The three headed, Brutal Pokémon heard the command and created a huge wave with its arms and directed the wave at the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon._

_"Emboar, dodge it!" cried Hilbert. However, Emboar was unable to avoid the wave. The impact of the wave was enough to send Emboar flying into a wall. _

**_Crash! _**

_"Yes, yes! I am perfection!" yelled Ghetsis. _

_"No," murmured N._

_"I shall rule Unova, and capture all the Pokémon there!" yelled Ghetsis._

_"It's... it's my fault," said Hilbert, turning to face his friends. The look on Hilbert's face was equal to all the terrible sadness in the world._

Cheren turned to face his friend and said, "Go to Aspertia City. Aspertia City is one of the few places Team Plasma hasn't taken over yet. Perhaps, you could attempt to overthrow Ghetsis from his position of Champion."

Hilbert stopped his ranting.

"Really? Aspertia hasn't been taken over yet? Team Plasma must be rather slow," commented Hilbert.

"Just go there; if you don't know where it is, go with Bianca. She's going to Aspertia City tomorrow, so that she can illegally hand out the Starter Pokémon to new trainers for Professor Juniper."

"Bianca doing something illegal? That's a side of Bianca we don't see every day," Hilbert said thoughtfully.

"Just ask Bianca, I'm sure she'll help you!" cried Cheren.

"Alright then." said Hilbert.

"_Absol_..." said something.

The two boys jumped.

"What is that?" asked Hilbert, recovering from the shock.

"I believe that is an Absol, a Pokémon with the ability to predict bad luck and natural disasters," stated Cheren a matter-of-factly.

Hilbert looked around and saw a white Pokémon. "Absol!" it cried.

"Whoa, I've never seen one before!" cried Hilbert.

"**_Yes, we are rather rare in Unova,"_** said the Absol.

Hilbert jumped and stared at the Absol in disbelief.

"Cheren... can they talk?" asked Hilbert, slowly inching away from the Absol.

"Well, someone has obviously forgotten to state that on the Poképedia website." replied Cheren

The Absol leapt into the air and landed on Hilbert's head.

"Oww!"

**_"I want to be your friend, O brown haired human. I have suffered enough, by the hands of the humans who try to take us by force. You want to overthrow them from the position that allows them to do such terrible things, so I shall help you," _**uttered the Absol.

"But, why? You barely know me, and I barely know you. I don't know how you can help me," acknowledged Hilbert.

**_"We both want to stop the humans, so we can work together to achieve that goal. I hear that you are the Hero of Ideals. You awakened the legendary Zekrom from an endless slumber. If you can do that, we can, and will, triumph!" _**roared the Absol, putting a paw in the air.

Hilbert pulled out a Pokéball from his pocket.

"Okay, Absol. Let's do it!" Hilbert threw the Pokéball at the Absol.

Red energy came out from the Pokéball and consumed the Absol. The energy returned to the Pokéball and it started shaking.

_Shake. Shake. Shake. Click!_

_"_I caught an Absol!" exclaimed Hilbert, feeling elated.

Absol came out of its Pokéball and jumped onto Hilbert's head again.

"I think it likes you," said Cheren.

The Absol nodded its head.

Hilbert didn't know what to make of this newfound friendship. He had so many questions to ask. What was this Absol doing in Nuvema Town? How did it know about him waking Zekrom?

_This Absol is now your friend, Hilbert, maybe the answers would come to you in your adventure, _said a voice in Hilbert's head. Another voice in Hilbert's head agreed, _Friends don't keep secrets from each other._

Hilbert agreed with the two voices in his head. Absol will tell it to him soon.

But he had to know the answer to one question.

"Just one question, Absol: How do you speak?"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Do you think Absol will answer the question? R&R!**

**Next chapter: Wanted in Castelia**


	2. Wanted in Castelia

**Absolutely Heroes**

**Chapter 2: Wanted in Castelia**

**"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." - Albert Camus**

**Disclaimer: Hmm? Alright, I'll say it again. I don't own anything recognisable.**

* * *

N shifted uneasily in the dungeon cell. Ghetsis was coming down to dump leftovers for him and usually, the better his behaviour, the better the food.

N silently hoped Ghetsis hadn't noticed his strange behaviour. Living in a dungeon for two years can really make you insane if you can't find entertainment. N learnt from his first two months in the dungeon that he had to keep calm if he wanted good food. The food he usually got were leftovers from a feast, usually with someone's saliva in it. But it was better than mouldy food, he usually reminded himself.

N heard someone's footsteps. _Breakfast time, or is it dinner time?_ he thought to himself.

He saw Ghetsis come down the stairs, holding a plate. Ghetsis shoved the plate through the bars and said, "Eat." Ghetsis turned around and headed up the stairs.

N looked at his food. Mashed potatoes, onions rings, a half eaten pizza, some broccolis that look like they haven't been touched, green peas, two fish fingers, some prawns and a gnawed stale biscuit. There was also a cup of water.

_Dinner,_ he thought as he chewed on the fish fingers. When he finished eating his dinner, he found his chalk under the cell bed, and started writing under the bed, where he knows Ghetsis will never see it. Plasma grunts, who have longed to see what he writes under the bed, would have informed Ghetsis right away, if they see what he writes under the bed. But only N knows about it. Only he knows about his breakout plan.

"Ah, Reshiram should be back by now, and we should begin the plan," he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, a huge, white, Pokémon came out of nowhere.

**_"I am back, N,"_** said the white Pokémon.

"Alright Reshiram, we should begin our plan," said N quietly, so that only Reshiram could hear him.

**_"Yes, N,"_** replied Reshiram.

* * *

"This is so awesome!" yelled Hilbert. They were riding on Zekrom and they were two days into their journey.

**_"Not awesome, not awesome,"_** said Absol, looking green. Bianca giggled and hugged Absol.

**_"You'll get used to flying around in a rain cloud, soon, dude,"_** said Zekrom. Zekrom was a black and strong Pokémon. He was the Legendary Pokémon of Ideals.

_**"Brown haired human, make Zekrom go slower!"**_

Hilbert smirked at Absol. Absol scowled. _Payback for not answering my question,_ he thought.

Hilbert was rather disappointed that Absol did not answer his question. Perhaps, Absol had a reason for not telling him. Was Absol a secret agent with talking DNA? Was Absol actually Arceus in disguise? Arceus would have never let a mere human knew that he was an Absol in disguise. Secret agents would never blow their cover.

His thoughts were interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach.

"Oh, is it dinner time already?" asked Bianca.

"I _am_ hungry," said Hilbert.

**_"Anything to get off this reckless Zekrom,"_** muttered Absol.

**_"Hey, I heard that; and I'm not reckless. I'm cool."_**

**_"You're too fast and I doubt you can see through this rain cloud."_**

**_"That's rubbish! I have great vision."_**

**_"You're still too fast."_**

**_"At least I'm better than a Golurk."_**

**_"So?"_**

"You two stop fighting right now!" snapped Hilbert. "Zekrom, where is the nearest town or city?"

**_"We are right above Castelia City, Hilbert,"_** said Zekrom.

"Right, go there now, and avoid being seen," commanded Hilbert. "They should have already noticed us skipping Plasma School."

Zekrom's tail flared up and it became blue. Zekrom turned around and flew swiftly.

**_"Go slower," _**whined Absol. Zekrom ignored Absol, and went even faster. Absol's face looked even greener.

Hilbert looked down. The sight of the tall buildings vanished, and a vast desert replaced it. Zekrom pulled into a downwards slope and slowly descended. The ground seemed to get closer and closer, until the ground finally reached Zekrom's toes.

"Zekrom, return," Hilbert said, holding up the Pokéball to Zekrom. "Anyone up for pizza?"

"I am!" cried Bianca.

**_"I think I'd rather not eat."_**

"Alright then, let's go down the alley, where they wouldn't see us." Hilbert put on some sunglasses, to protect his eyes from the sun and the sand, and tied his shoelaces. Absol squinted his eyes, to prevent sand from getting into them. Bianca, who was already wearing her own pair of red glasses, didn't need sunglasses.

"The Starter Pokémon will also need food, just like us!" she said cheerfully.

"We'll buy some fruits for them."

"Okay!"

Hilbert noted the starkness of the desert. There was no Pokémon in sight, even though there were some buildings nearby. The desert was much different than two years ago. Hilbert caught sight of a huge city. _Castelia,_ he thought. Hilbert forced his feet to move forward. It was harder with Absol on his back, but the poor Pokémon was already nauseated from the flight on Zekrom and Absol looked more comfortable on his back, than in his Pokéball. _Move, feet,_ he thought. His tired feet reluctantly obeyed and in return, a throbbing pain could be felt in his feet.

When they reached Castelia City, they entered the back alley, where they knew Team Plasma couldn't find them. There were only thugs, whom they left alone.

"I know where to find a café," announced Hilbert.

"Does it sell pizza?" enquired Bianca.

"Yes, and they give out a free drink to first-time costumers," said Hilbert. "I got lemonade."

"I don't like lemonade," said Bianca. Bianca looked around. A roughneck was boldly approaching Hilbert, holding a huge sack. Hilbert was reading his map and Absol was too tired to notice the roughneck.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Bianca. Hilbert looked behind and saw the roughneck. The roughneck was stunned for a second.

"Hey! What's your problem, missy!" shouted the roughneck.

"Whoever you are, I won't let you hurt her!" shouted Hilbert.

"So you're sticking up to your girlfriend, aren't you?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" exclaimed Hilbert.

"Hilda is!" cried Bianca.

"Shut up, Bianca -" Bianca whimpered at this. "- and what are you doing, sneaking up on us!" shouted Hilbert.

"I'll spare you just for today, since you don't know about it."

"About what?"

"You're wanted by Team Plasma, and they'll give loads of cash to whoever finds you first." The roughneck took out a scrap of paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

It read, '_Find this boy, alive, for a reward of ten thousand dollars' _and it had a picture of Hilbert on it.

"Oh," said Hilbert.

"But just because I'll spare you from them, doesn't mean I'll want a battle." The roughneck held up a Pokéball.

"Alright, then!" Hilbert held up his own Pokéball.

"Ab, Absol!" cried Absol, who wanted to see Hilbert's battling style. Hilbert wondered why Absol didn't talk in English. He supposed that Absol didn't want the roughneck to know that he could talk.

"Two on two battle, roughneck?"

"Call me William!"

"Okay, William, here I come!"

* * *

**A/N: Here comes Hilbert's first battle ( in this fic, of course)! I originally wanted to call the roughneck, 'Bill', but there was already a 'Bill' in Pokémon, so I went with William. Poor Absol, how'd you like Zekrom's attitude? R&R!**

**Next chapter: A Rough Battle**


	3. A Rough Battle

**Absolutely Heroes**

**Chapter 3: A Rough Battle**

**"Problems are not stop signs, they are guidelines."- Robert H. Schuller****  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you can recognise, okay?**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I want to clarify something first. All Pokémon are male, unless its a female-only Pokémon like Vespiqueen, or unless I say so. **

* * *

Hilbert clutched his Pokéball tightly. He was relying on his first Pokémon, Emboar, to win this battle. He wouldn't use Zekrom. Zekrom was a rather powerful Pokémon, probably the most powerful Pokémon Hilbert ever owned, but surely Team Plasma would notice Zekrom's zaps of electricity shooting towards the sky.

"Emboar, go!" exclaimed Hilbert, tossing a Pokéball into the air. Emboar materialized and he roared proudly, flexing his arms afterwards.

"Krokorok, come out for battle!" exclaimed Roughneck William. The Krokorok came out of his Pokéball and he crossed his arms smugly.

"Ready for battle, Emboar?" Emboar turned to face his trainer and nodded.

"Emboar, start with Flamethrower!"

"Krokorok, counter with Sandstorm!" Emboar opened his mouth to create long string of fire. Krokorok spun around, creating a huge sandstorm. The sandstorm was strong enough to cancel off Flamethrower.

"Good job, Krokorok! Now use Bite!"

"Dodge it, Emboar!" Krokorok dashed towards Emboar, with its jaws glowing. Emboar, who couldn't see Krokorok due to the sandstorm, couldn't dodge in time and had his arm gnawed by Krokorok. Suddenly, a white light surrounded Emboar momentarily and Emboar roared in pain.

"Oh, the move Sandstorm can hurt a Pokémon that isn't a Steel-type, Rock-type or Ground-type," said Bianca musingly. Absol watched Emboar carefully. How Hilbert would counter Krokorok's deadly bite, he would find out soon enough.

Hilbert thought quickly and had an idea.

"Emboar, use Flamethrower for a direct hit!" Emboar obeyed and blasted the Desert Croc Pokémon in the face with his powerful Flamethrower.

"Krok!" cried the Krokorok, who was feeling the impact of Flamethrower. Emboar laughed for a while, and once again, the white light consumed Emboar.

"Boar!" cried Emboar, feeling great pain.

"Krokorok, get away as fast as you can and use Swagger!" shouted William. Krokorok dashed away from Emboar and glowed red. Krokorok stared at Emboar menacingly. Emboar growled, feeling angry, and took a clumsy step forward.

"Be careful, Emboar!" cried Hilbert, knowing that his Pokémon was confused. "Use Hammer Arm!"

Emboar lifted its arm awkwardly, and ran towards Krokorok, determined to hit Krokorok with as much strength as he could muster. However, Emboar somehow stumbled and fell to the ground with a loud thud. The regular white light concealed Emboar again and due to the tremendous pain, Emboar managed to snap out of his confusion.

"Em!" yelled Emboar, still suffering from the sandstorm.

"Emboar, can you continue?" asked Hilbert, concerned of Emboar. Emboar may be Hilbert's powerhouse, but Emboar _had _to reach a point where he was utterly exhausted. Emboar was after all, human, err, Pokémon.

"Boar, boar!" said Emboar confidently.

"Use Scald, then!" That very attack came as a surprise to William. Who knew an Emboar could be taught Scald? Not William, he didn't really know that an Emboar could be taught Scald; and Scald was a Water-type move, while Emboar was a Fire-type Pokémon!

"Krokorok, avoid it!" Boiling-hot water shot out of Emboar's mouth at a very fast speed. It was able to cancel out the sandstorm, thus stopping the white light being able to hurt Emboar.

"Korok!" cried Krokorok, when the water hit him, slamming against the tough brick walls of the alley.

"Water-type moves are super effective against Ground-type Pokémon!" cheered Bianca.

Absol observed both the Pokémon carefully. Krokorok slowly got up on his toes, and staggered towards Emboar. Emboar stuck its tongue out. Krokorok growled angrily at Emboar.

"Emboar, finish off Krokorok with Heat Crash!" Emboar jumped high into the air and a bright red orb of fire surrounded him. Emboar descended swiftly towards Krokorok.

"Get out of there, Krokorok!" Krokorok, who was too weary, couldn't avoid Emboar in time. Emboar slammed Krokorok into the ground, and the fire orb disappeared.

"Emboar, boar!" cried Emboar, punching the air. Hilbert peered at Krokorok. Krokorok was lying on the ground, unconscious. Hilbert smiled.

"Krokorok, return," said William, holding his Pokéball in the direction of Krokorok. "You did a good job."

"That was some battling, Emboar!" said Hilbert.

"Absol, sol!" cried Absol, looking at Emboar jovially.

"Boar, boar!" said Emboar, pleased at the compliments that he was given.

William dug into his pocket and got out another Pokéball.

"Bouffalant, come out and battle!" yelled William, throwing a Pokéball into the air. A buffalo-like Pokémon was released from the Pokéball, swinging its afro from side to side.

"Bouff, bouff," Bouffalant said gruffly, stamping its foot.

"We've fought plenty of Bouffalant before," Hilbert told Emboar encouragingly. "This Bouffalant shouldn't be much of a problem, right?" Emboar nodded. But they were wrong.

As soon as Bouffalant was sent into the battle, William ordered it to use Giga Impact right off the bat. Bouffalant sprinted towards Emboar, with a white light engulfing it.

"Wow, that's Giga Impact, one of the most powerful moves in the world!" cried Bianca.

"Emboar, counter with Blast Burn!" A fiery inferno shot out from the ground, deftly accelerating towards Bouffalant. However, Bouffalant absorbed the attack with its afro, and rammed into Emboar.

"Emboar!" howled Emboar, crashing into a wall.

"Are you okay?" cried Hilbert. Emboar murmured something incomprehensible. Hilbert guessed that it meant 'no'. Hilbert held out his Pokéball and Emboar was returned into his Pokéball.

"I'll win the battle for you, Emboar," Hilbert said quietly towards Emboar's Pokéball.

"Absol..." Hilbert turned to face Absol.

"Would you like to battle, Absol?" enquired Hilbert.

Absol smiled. Hilbert took out his Pokédex and pressed the 'moves' button.

"Let's see. Huh? My Pokédex isn't working!" Frustrated, he put his Pokédex back into his bag.

"Hmm, did you remember to put in the batteries?" asked Bianca.

"Bianca, you don't need batteries for a Pokédex," said Hilbert, brightening up. "But never mind about that. I may not know Absol's moves, but we still can win!"

"Humph, you're too overly confident," said William.

"Well, we'll show you! Absol, get on Bouffalant's back!" Absol ran towards Bouffalant, quickening with every step.

"Run towards Absol, Bouffalant, and don't let Absol get on you!" Bouffalant charged towards Absol, keeping a close eye on Absol. Absol, who found Bouffalant's speed too overwhelming, dived underneath Bouffalant. Bouffalant was bewildered.

"Bouff?" interjected Bouffalant.

"What's Absol doing?" cried Bianca, who was confused.

"Trust Absol," said Hilbert, who already knew what Absol was trying to do.

Absol twisted back so that he was facing Bouffalant, and landed adeptly on Bouffalant's back.

"Bouffa!" roared Bouffalant, enraged.

"Bouffalant, shake Absol off!" Bouffalant swung its body wildly, with Absol holding on to Bouffalant's horns.

"Absol, use your best move!" Absol's horn radiated a somewhat darkish blue, and he swung his head up, and then dropped his head down. The radiation was swiftly swiped onto Bouffalant's back.

A sharp pain shot through Bouffalant's body. "Bouffalant!" cried Bouffalant, dropping to his knees.5

"Cool, that's Night Slash, I think," said Bianca.

"Bouffalant, stay strong!" yelled William. Bouffalant slowly got up and shot Absol a glare. Absol didn't like the look of it.

"Bouffalant, Toxic!"

"Absol, use your second best move!"

Bouffalant's horns became enveloped in a purple, gooey poison. Absol yelped as the poison touched his claws (which were clutching Bouffalant's horns). Remembering that Hilbert had ordered him to attack, Absol took in a deep breath, and released a huge fire blast from its mouth. Bouffalant yowled as the massive blast took a direct hit at his back.

"That's Fire Blast!" said Bianca eagerly, recognising the move.

Absol hopped off Bouffalant's back as Bouffalant collapsed into a heap.

"Lant," Bouffalant groaned as William returned his Pokémon back into the Pokéball.

"Yeah, Absol! We won!" hollered Hilbert as Absol made his way to him.

"I hate to admit it, but I have to say, that Absol is pretty good," acknowledged William.

**_"I'm not just better than good; I'm better than Zekrom!" _**declared Absol. William was taken aback by that.

"D-did that A-absol just talk?" he stammered out.

**_"Umm, I didn't do it!" _**Absol said, realizing what he had done.

**_"If I had to choose the most stupidest thing in the world, it would be you,"_** said Zekrom, popping out of his Pokéball. **_"Of course you did it - oh, and that's the worst excuse ever - I could have done better,"_** he added before Absol could retort back.

"Let me explain – wait – I have no idea too," admitted Hilbert, holding the Pokéball in front of Zekrom. "How did you talk Absol? I asked you before, but you didn't answer."

**_"No, she would be upset, if I told you," _**Absol whispered. **_"She said, 'You need not tell why'. She said that it was the truth. That's all."_**

Absol refused to tell them who the 'she' was. He was stubborn about it, for sure, thought Hilbert.

"Ooh, a discount on the tickets to Virbank, just for three days only!" squealed Bianca, looking at an advertisement. "Let's go-go-go now!" she hollered as she hurried Hilbert to the pier.

"Bye, William!" cried Hilbert as Bianca pulled his hand forcefully.

"Goodbye, kid!" said William, waving. He did like that kid.

* * *

**A/N: Wonder who 'she' is? Do you know? Are you sure? Chocolate chip cookies to those who review! **

**Next Chapter: P is for Pokédex, Poison, and Purple Boats!**


	4. P is for Pokédex,Poison,and Purple Boats

**Absolutely Heroes**

**Chapter 4: P is for Pokédex, Poison, and Purple boats**

**"It always seems impossible until it's done." - Nelson Mandela**

**A/N: So after a long wait, I have finally written chapter four! Oh, and also, we see a bit of Pokémon language being spoken, instead of the usual telepathy. It's in italics and it's being spoken by Absol and a certain Koffing.**

***Throws leftover cookies from chapter three for everyone to catch* Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited, followed, and read so far!**

* * *

The usual buzz of the Pokémon Center lifted Hilbert's spirits. He felt happier, knowing that he wasn't the only one keeping Pokémon when it was against the law.

"Nurse Joy, how do you keep this place open?" Hilbert asked Nurse Joy when he placed his Pokéballs on the counter. "I mean, the Pokémon Center isn't funded by the government now, ever since Team Plasma took over."

"The Gym Leaders give us money to stay open," replied Nurse Joy. "When Team Plasma took over, Clay argued that since only Gym Leaders will be using this place, they should still keep the place open. But that also gives normal people a chance to keep their Pokémon, since we can heal them."

Nurse Joy placed the Pokéballs into the healing machine and examined each Pokémon one by one, even though only two Pokémon were injured.

"Oh my," cried Nurse Joy, looking at another machine. "Your Absol has high levels of an unidentified energy."

"Is that dangerous?"

"Though I cannot identify the energy, it doesn't seem to be harmful. May I have a bit of Absol's fur, please?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Okay then," said Hilbert. Hilbert let his mind wander while Nurse Joy got Absol out. Was the energy giving Absol the ability to talk? Did 'she' give Absol the energy? Hilbert could tell that it wasn't normal for an Absol to have lots of the energy.

"This fur will be given to our scientists to research," said Nurse Joy, finally pulling out a bit of fur from a reluctant Absol. She then returned Absol into his Pokéball.

"Please, come back again any time!" she said.

Hilbert walked away from the counter and saw Bianca at the magazine corner. He made up his mind to tell Bianca about the substance.

"Maybe, it's some kind of radiation that was interfering with the Pokédex," she said thoughtfully, looking up from her magazine.

"I never thought about that," replied Hilbert.

"Well, I could be wrong," said Bianca humbly. "Absol is in his Pokéball where the radiation wouldn't reach the Pokédex, so maybe, you can see if it works."

Hilbert nodded. He took out his Pokédex and pushed the 'on' button. However, he was greeted by a blank screen. _Still not working_, he thought.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, and we can find that out later, not now," Hilbert said. "Let's go board the ferry now."

When they reached the crowded pier, they boarded the purple ferry. Hilbert gazed at the ocean. He made out the figure of many purple boats in the distance. He looked at them through his binoculars. There were Team Plasma grunts on them, many of which were fishing.

"Let's go inside that cabin," he suggested to Bianca, pointing to the purple boats.

It was better to be free than to get into Team Plasma's dull prison cells, he thought. When they entered the room, an _extremely_ loud noise greeted his ears. He looked around and spotted a purple stage. There was a purple banner draped on the stage. It had a peculiar Koffing pattern on it and it had the words 'The Koffing' strewn around it. There were three people on the stage playing a guitar, a bass, and the drums. Hilbert guessed were the band. Next, he saw lots of people. They were cheering in the most ear-splitting noise they could manage, apart from the ones whose throats were already worn out.

"And now, for the star of the show!" yelled the girl with the bass. "Now, scream!"

"_KOFF-FING_!" shrieked the excited fans. The girl hurled a Pokéball into the air, and a Koffing came out of it. It was, as stated before, purple, and it had a skull and crossbones on its body. It was twirling around the fans, saying, "Koff-koffing!"

"Ooh, I've never seen that Pokémon before," stated Bianca, snapping photos with her camera that Hilbert was sure he had never seen before.

"And now, here's our hit song, 'Toxination'!" announced the girl. The crowd cheered wildly, waving about their arms.

Hilbert soon found himself cheering with everyone as the band played their instruments. He didn't normally like rock, but he had to make this an exception. He decided that Absol shouldn't be left out of all the fun.

"Absol, come listen to this!" he cried. He threw the Pokéball up into the air, and Absol immediately came out. He surveyed the area for a while.

**_"Isn't this what Zekrom would like?"_** he asked.

"Zekrom's too big," replied Hilbert. "Anyways, I thought you might like this."

Absol took a quick glance towards the band. **_"Well...it seems okay."_**

"I knew you would like this!" Hilbert cried joyfully.

**_"But first, I want to talk to that Pokémon," _**said Absol, looking at Koffing. **_"I've never seen that Pokémon before."_**

Absol leapt onto the floor and slinked towards the Koffing.

_"Hey there,"_ said the Koffing, who had spotted him. _"You new here?"_

_"Well, I've never been here before," _answered Absol. _"Say, what are you?" _

_"A Koffing, and probably the best of my kind," _said Koffing proudly.

_"Humph, you're too much like Zekrom."_

_"Hey, you can't talk to me, the most awesome Pokémon in the whole wide world, like that."_

_"You really are like Zekrom."_

_"I don't know who this Zekrom is, but you still can't talk to me like that, 'cause Roxie's so gonna murder you if she ever understands the awesome Pokémon language."_

_"Brat."_

_"Normal dude."_

_"Spoiled brat."_

_"Uncool Pokémon."_

_"Horrid Pokémon."_

_"Nerd."_

_"I guess this is what being pampered by a rock band turns a Pokémon into."_

_"You just don't even know how awesomely awesome it is. And Roxie's the best."_

_"Really? Oh, and forgive me for forgetting to indroduce myself," _apologized Absol_,_ remembering that he didn't tell his name to Koffing.

_"Who do you think you are – a polite-freak?" _scoffed Koffing.

_"Shut up. I'm an Absol. I'm on a quest to stop the takeover of the world by the humans that call themselves Team Plasma," _declared Absol.

_"That's impossible!" _exclaimed Koffing, forgetting their previous argument. _"They try to capture every single Pokémon they get their hands on, and they always win! The impossible is just impossible!"_

_"The impossible is possible!" _retorted Absol, who was older than Koffing. _"Hundreds of years ago, flying could only be done by Pokémon that had wings, and now, humans made big machines called aeroplanes that enable them to fly! Hundreds of years ago, the only ways to get from place to place was to ride a Pokémon or to walk, and quite recently, a rather strange but wonderful machine called the car was invented! Many, many, years ago, no one knew what it was like outside the little ball we call Earth! But the humans learnt how to make rockets and, they sent people out there to learn about it! The word 'impossible' is only a distraction from the possible!"_

Absol stopped for a while, panting. _"Do you understand now, why the bad guys have to be stopped before it's too late?"_

_"I wonder where you get that ability to make lectures unboring,"_ remarked Koffing, amused.

"_Oh, listen! Someone's speaking,"_ said Absol, cocking his head towards the stage.

"Everyone, everyone! I hope you've enjoyed our show, but, the ferry's going to dock soon, and we really don't want to make the captain angry, so, everyone, scream one last time!"

_"KOFF-FING!"_ shrieked the crowd.

_"Well, I have to go now, brat,"_ said Absol.

_"Don't call me that," _grumbled Koffing. _"But, bye, unawesome guy. By the way, you made me forgot to listen to Roxie's awesome music, so, don't be surprised when I spit some poison at you the next time we meet."_

_"And don't be surprised if I hit you the next time we meet,"_ said Absol, smirking.

When Absol was about to leave Koffing, all of a sudden, there was a huge commotion! Hordes of Team Plasma grunts had entered the boat and they were checking for anyone who was illegally carrying a Pokémon. Koffing was returned to his Pokéball. A wave of panic immediately rushed through Absol. Should he make a run for it and find Hilbert and Bianca? No, that was too risky; he would be easily identified as Hilbert's Pokémon. Should he just stay here? No, a common citizen would be accused of owning him. Many questions popped up in Absol's mind, but the answer to all of them was no.

He had only one idea in mind. Run. And avoid Team Plasma. His legs pushed himself into a dash, in an attempt to avoid Team Plasma. He scanned the room every now and then, looking for Hilbert or Bianca, if possible, both. Then, he spotted them. Among some other people, Hilbert was being searched by a Team Plasma grunt. _No,_ he thought. If they take his Pokéballs, or worse, send him to jail, that would send them back to square one. Or to square zero if they chose the latter.

He had only one choice. Absol scrambled towards Hilbert, readying his Night Slash attack. Then, he sprang into the air, and his attack was fired towards the Team Plasma grunt's hands.

The Team Plasma grunt bawled in pain as he comforted his sore hands. Absol jumped back onto the ground, grinning.

"Absol! You came!" cried Hilbert, smiling. But his smile was turned upside down as more Team Plasma grunts grabbed him by the arms and hauled him into their purple boats. Absol was fast, but not fast enough, as some more Team Plasma took him into their purple boats.

Absol had to think of a plan, and fast. They had to escape.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the real baddies are here! But don't worry about Hilbert and Absol! Team Plasma doesn't have any guns or stuff to hurt them. Btw, and the next chapter may take a long time to be published, since I'm going on a vacation to who-knows-where. I don't know if I can find myself an internet café (I'm not bringing a computer). Candies for those who review! :D**

**Next chapter: More Purple Boats**


	5. More Purple Boats

**Absolutely Heroes**

**Chapter 5: More Purple Boats**

**"It is vain for the coward to flee; death follows close behind; it is only by defying it that the brave escape" - Voltaire**

**A/N: Merry belated Christmas everyone! I was back from my holiday a few days ago, and it took me some time to write this, but now, it is done! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today at work, Ghetsis was very angry. N had escaped from the dungeons and no one knew how he did it._

_They found some markings under the bed and Ghetsis told us guards, "You idiots! Why didn't you tell me that he was drawing?" and some stupid person went and asked, "But how will a drawing help?"_

_I'm not sure about what happened to him but I think he got something worse than getting fired. At least we have one less brainless guy on the team._

_Ghetsis then told everyone that who ever finds N first will win a trip to a fancy hotel in Paris that has all the latest technologies and fashion stuff. Liar – he's not gonna __spend his money__ and give us fancy stuff, he's just gonna give us a bonus or something. _

_I'm going out now, gonna find N, bring my prized Pokémon along and maybe get a promotion if Ghetsis feels like it. Maybe meet Matt too. He's been complaining about the purple boats. He especially dislikes the purple prison boat thingy. Something about not having a proper name and nausea._

_Anyways, Bye!_

_-Me_

___P.S. They're putting more purple boats in the sea! Yay for purple!_

* * *

Hilbert sat down on the musty prison bench and stared into the wall. He had been caught so easily! He sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have followed Cheren – this was a job for the police! Not people who haven't even graduated from school yet.

The Plasma grunt who was guarding him was chatting on the phone was really annoyed. "…Why purple? Why not red or blue or green or pink? Any time soon the sea's going to turn purple!"

The grunt turned off his phone and huffed in frustration. "Boy, listen up. Do not escape from this… prison-ship or boat-jail, or whatever it's called, or else we'll… we'll feed you to Kyurem."

Wait… Did Team Plasma really capture the legendary Pokémon, Kyurem? Hilbert heard many tales of the ferocious beast, about how the Boundary Pokémon mercilessly took both people and Pokémon from their homes and ate them. It was a really horrible way to die. Hilbert shuddered.

"By the way, we're going over rough waters. I really want that promotion, so don't smash your head," reminded the Team Plasma grunt. He made a frown to show how nauseous he was. Hilbert smirked. He wasn't going to smash his head, no; he was enjoying the Plasma grunt's discontent. If he couldn't attack the enemy, might as well make nature do that.

He now thought of Absol and his Pokémon. His Pokémon were strong. They would be able to destroy whatever cages they were put in, he thought. But he didn't know whether they were even kept in cages. They may be already sent to Ghetsis. Ghetsis could be, at this very moment, using his Pokémon, laughing at him, and telling all the Team Plasma grunts how well they've done – no – he wasn't a pessimist. He should think good thoughts.

The Team Plasma grunt squeezed a fat fish through the bars of the prison cell. Hilbert looked at the fish. He started eating the fish slowly, carefully avoiding the bones. When he was done, he tossed the leftovers out and sighed.

_Hey, you should, like, trick him into releasing you, _suggested Hilbert's mind.

_Great idea,_ complimented another part of Hilbert's mind.

Hilbert also thought that this was a great idea. So this was why fish was healthy!

_But you should get acquainted with him first. No matter how much you hate him. Then he'll listen to you, _said Hilbert's mind bleakly.

Hilbert's mind was right; Hilbert had to make friends with the Team Plasma grunt. But it was the only way out of this dingy, grayish, dull, cell.

"So, do you know why all the boats are purple?"

* * *

**_"Your fault, Absol. Totally your fault," _**muttered Zekrom.

_"Zekrom, the only thing Absol did was to Night Slash one of the baddies and get captured. We were already going to end up here even if Absol didn't interfere," _interjected Beartic.

_"Thanks," _mumbled Absol, looking at the metal door in front of him. _"This door is really tough. My attacks can't knock it down. Who's turn is it now?"_

Zekrom inspected the door carefully, trying to spot any dents Absol's attacks may have caused. However, he found none.

**_"Great, the last thing we need is a door that's impossible to destroy," _**said Zekrom, shaking his head. **_"Who's next?"_**

_"Let me do it," _requested Golurk. Golurk walked towards the door, the floor shaking with every step. His fist then glowed in a shade of purple, and without hesitation, Golurk's fist hit the door.

_Thud!_

But the door still did not budge. _"Shadow Punch didn't work…"_ murmured Golurk sadly. It was the first time one of his attacks didn't do anything.

_"What are we supposed to do?_" asked Stoutland uncertainly. _"Golurk's punches are strong, but they're not working."_

**_"Emboar, come here,"_** called Zekrom. Emboar came forward and his hand bursted into flames.

_"My turn, right?"_ asked Emboar, clenching his flaming hand.

Zekrom nodded. Emboar took a deep breath, and punched the still undamaged door with all his might.

_Thud!_

However, Emboar could not damage the door at all. Emboar frowned. _"That door…is strong!"_

_"Yes," _agreed Simisage who had never seen a door so tough.

Absol also agreed. No one was able to give the door a dent at all.

**_"I give up. I'm going to come up with another plan soon. If you have any ideas, come tell me,"_** said Zekrom tiredly.

All the other Pokémon listened to Zekrom. Wanting to get out of the boring room, they settled down and tried to think of a plan.

They're not going to stay in the room forever.

* * *

"So that's how you win the game!"

"Exactly!" said Hilbert, snapping his fingers. Hilbert had got over his initial dislike of the Plasma Grunt. The grunt was an entirely different person once you got to know him, with extreme cheerfulness replacing his previous arrogance and crankiness.

"Oh! Wanna have a battle?" he asked excitedly, with a super huge grin glued on his face.

Hilbert saw this as a perfect opportunity to get out of the cell _and _possibly get his Pokémon back. "Sure," Hilbert replied.

"And by the way, you still aren't gonna escape. Just out for a few minutes of fun, and you're back in right away," stated the grunt. "And you're gonna borrow some Pokémon we stole since yours is in Virbank."

Okay, so he wasn't going to get his Pokémon back, Hilbert thought. But at least he knew where his Pokémon were. Hilbert quickly made up a plan to get out:

_So, I should noiselessly sneak away from here when he's too busy doing something, like maybe giving his Pokémon potions, and maybe take the Pokémon he let me use just in case of a battle with some Plasma authorities. _

The plan was the best he could think of. But always better than having no plan at all.

"Stay here, gonna get the Pokémon you're borrowing."

The grunt was instantly gone within a second.

Hilbert made use of the time to think of how he would battle. First of all, he didn't know what kinds of Pokémon he was using, but he didn't care as long as they could be used to make a scenario where he can sneak out of the ship.

There was the sound of footsteps and Hilbert moved his attention to outside the cell. The grunt had returned with two Pokéballs.

"Here you go," he grunted as he handed Hilbert the Pokéballs. "Make it your best shot. And don't make too much noise or the nearby people will hear. Thank goodness it's nighttime."

_Nighttime?_ Hilbert thought. He simply assumed that time must have past rather quickly.

Wanting to escape sooner, Hilbert clicked on the button on both the Pokéballs and two Pokémon came out.

A Scolipede and a Garbodor.

Awesome, thought Hilbert.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Let The Escape Plan Commence!**


End file.
